My demise, may it be a load off your shoulders
by Kasaidon
Summary: His last wish was for her to live on, but as she looked at what he left behind, she cannot help but let the tears escape from her eyes.


**My demise, may it be a load off your shoulders.

* * *

**

'_Live on,' he whispered, 'it'__s my last order for you.'_

'_Roy Mustang!' she cried._

'_My demise, may it be a load off your shoulders.' _

'_Roy! You will survive!' tears escaped from her eyes, 'the ambulance is coming! Hang on!'_

'_No Riza,' Roy smiled weakly at her, 'truth is here to take my life, I don't have much longer.'_

'_No Roy! You will live!' her hands reached down to touch his face, 'please!'_

'_After my death, you will be free,' he smiled, 'the task of watching my back will be over, and no need to waste any bullets to shoot at me for not doing my work again.'_

_She shut her eyes, but tears continued to flow, dripping on his bloodstained clothes. She kneeled down beside him, refusing to give up on him, but his death is already set, it's just a matter of time before he leaves this melancholic world._

'_Riza,' he spoke softly, 'open your eyes.'_

'_Roy?' her eyes slowly opened to look into his._

'_Those amber eyes, so beautiful,' he lifted up his weak arm, and used his finger and wiped a tear from her eyes, 'I want it to be the last thing, I see in this world.'_

_The second he finished his words, his hand fell to the ground. She looked into his onyx eyes one last time, before it closed for eternity._

_He was gone…

* * *

_

The pain from within her heart will not subsidise, his loss had left a mark on her heart. The hole that had been once filled is now empty, and forever sealed to refrain access from others. She no longer had a reason to smile, or to laugh, only a reason to mourn and to cry. She wanted to end her life as well, but his last request to for her to continue living.

_Live on, it's my last order for you…_

The tears from her eyes will not stop flowing as the casket closed. The soldiers lifted up the casket, and lay it down in the hole in the soil, and they picked up their shovels, and started burying the dead colonel. His subordinates all came, for they were his closest friends. His aunt, who also served as his foster mother. Fuhrer Grumman, the man who taught the young man much as his mentor. Riza, the fiancé he left behind, now alone in the world.

Seeing her sadness, Madame Christmas walked up to the young woman, giving her a pat at the back, 'Riza, keep your spirits up, Roy wouldn't want to see you like this.'

Riza finally went back to their apartment when night falls, Havoc had to drag her out of the cemetery; she just wouldn't leave.

She went through all his belongings, his clothes, his books, and his accessories. She flipped open a notebook, containing pictures of herself from his angle at his desk in the office, she never knew that he was such a good artist. The many ignition gloves that she had specially made for him, she'd spent all night just for that. She found a photograph in his wallet. She recognised herself in that old faded photograph; it was during his apprenticeship, the few photos that her father had taken of them together.

Riza walked to the study, and saw a framed portrait of Roy when he just graduated from the military academy. He looked so much like a dork then, it made her laugh. Another photo was taken when they just came back from Ishval, their tired and sad faces; they had the eyes of a murderer. Right next, she saw the whole team, when they were first assigned to him, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, 2nd Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Warrant Officers Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda, Sergeant Major Vato Falman, and Sergeant Kain Fuery.

Her eyes started to water again, even if she had cried countless times earlier that day, the wonderful memories they had together was just too much to bear. Her emotions are pushed to the max, she must let them out. Her eyes shifted to the ring on her finger, the beautiful diamond that sat atop of it, the sign of their love.

* * *

'_Riza, I have a request,' he smirked excitedly._

'_What?' Riza asked, wondering what stupid thing he would ask to annoy her again._

'_Marry me,' he grinned, kneeling on a single knee, opening a small velvet box._

_Her eyes widened in surprised as she saw the beautiful silver ring in the box, the diamond atop it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. Riza smiled at him and nodded her head.

* * *

_

She looked out of the window and saw the snow fall, remembering the first time he had seen snow together with her. It felt like yesterday, when they were both still young and immature. Riza walked to the window and opened it, feeling the air rushing in. She cringed at the cold and looked down at the pup looking up at her. Riza picked Hayate up, and gave him a hug. Now Hayate is the only man who would provide warmth for Riza, he was small, but he knows that he must try.

* * *

'_Riza, are you cold?' he asked._

'_Of course I am, it's like minus 5 degrees Celsius now!' she exclaimed, hands in her coat pocket._

_The park was empty and cold, and the bench they were sitting on were even worse. The foxes were hiding from the cold, even._

'_Come on, give me your hands, I'd warm them up for you,' Roy suggested._

_Her hands left her pocket and he slipped her gloves off, the cold air hitting the surface of her skin, making them hurt slightly. He took her hands in his, and she was surprised at the warmth of his hands. He's the flame alchemist afterall. Roy took her into his arms and wrapped his body over hers, protecting her from the cold that was trying to eat through her sensitive skin._

'_I love you.'_

'_I love you too.'

* * *

_

Riza changed into a fresh set of clothes, and went to the bed that they'd shared, this time, sleeping over at the left side of the bed; where he always slept at. She covered herself with the soft blanket and laid her head at the pillow. His scent still fresh; he was still there two days ago. Out of exhaustion, she finally fell asleep.

In the morning, she woke up, almost expecting to have his arms wrapped around her body, and his face grinning with glee. But when she flipped over, the other side of the bed was still untouched.

_Roy, I miss you…

* * *

**A/N: Sad stories are sad to write, but they are the ones that touches someone's heart deep down. But my writing may still not be good enough to make you tear, but I hope you'll like it. Please do review, and if interested, you can read my other stories, like, 100 Royai Drabbles. Thank You.**_


End file.
